The present invention relates to a laser beam machining device in which a laser beam is guided by optical fibers to machine a workpiece.
In a laser beam machining device where a laser beam generated by a laser oscillator is introduced to a workroom via optical fibers to conduct machining such as cutting and welding, it is necessary to focus the laser beam exactly at any time to a workpiece.
The laser beam provides large energy and needs much care to safety. Thus, a laser torch is generally moved by an automatic device, keeping a distance to the workpiece to be machined. Further, if the laser beam is emitted from a laser torch only when a worker wears a protective mask exactly, safety will be increased.
In order to move the laser torch while a predetermined distance to the workpiece is kept by the automatic device, the device becomes larger and complicate, and is expensive. Further, it is difficult to handle, and has very low efficiency to machine a small amount of workpieces.